


沙海拾遗

by Eithe1



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithe1/pseuds/Eithe1
Summary: 堆放一些灵光突现的小片段





	1. Chapter 1

他知道亚托克斯又倒下了。  
很长一段时间来，韦鲁斯一直在关注他的踪迹。尽管暗裔们已经失去了互相感知的能力，但那把剑上面的星灵魔法味道浓得陆地那头都闻得见。  
这是他唯一所知的一位活着的同胞。他一直在追，他不能不追，他已经忍受了数千年的孤寂。但从来没追上过。亚托克斯每时每刻都在狂奔，破坏所见到的一切，有时——经常，也会弄坏他自己。还好也从来没跟丢过，魔法的声响总是在追踪者脑子里鸣叫。他甚至已经摸清了封印波动的规律：如果它突然亮得惊人，那么就是他在战斗，或者在愤怒，或者两件事一起；而如果它变得微弱，那就是他倒下了，失去肉体重新变回一把剑。  
在那之后的三天，一片新鲜的废墟出现在前方。弓箭手见过不少他留下的烂摊子，这一次的有些不一样。一般而言，地面上堆着的只会有惨遭蹂躏的尸体，而眼前这堆碎石下面除了凡人的残肢，还有一些明显和它们不一样的碎块。大剑已经被人带走了，它的声音正在未知的远处嗡鸣；生死的问题不值得担心，暗裔强大且难以毁灭，对于这一点他很自信。  
但那一定很痛……他的战士同袍一次又一次地遭受筋摧骨折的痛苦，他都“看”在心里。韦鲁斯不理解为什么亚托克斯如此不在意自己的躯体，简直像是在蓄意自我毁灭一般。这甚至令他觉得不忍心了，他感到悲伤，而且每一次那悲伤都在加深。  
韦鲁斯满心哀戚地跪在一地狼藉前，试图从混在一起的骨肉中找到一块完整些的部分。  
很好，一节指骨。没法分辨具体是哪个指头，但它一定曾经在他的手上。猎手叹了口气，摸出小刀把零星的碎肉剔掉，尽量擦干这块湿漉漉的骨头，再从吊坠绳上切下一截把它绑好。过一阵他会用法术处理好它，保证能够长久保存，不过现在他还想好好感受一下骨头最原本的触感。线不够长，只能将将挂在锁骨的位置。他重新整理围巾，把刚戴上的骨片盖好。  
一向冷酷的复仇者突然强烈地想要温暖他的同胞，握住他的手，和他说话，或者随便什么方式。眼前残破的肢体用力搅动着他的内心，一种类乎疼惜的情绪占据了他。急急忙忙地完成了刚刚的一串行动之后，他才稍微感到心安——至少，拥抱骨殖也算某种程度上的拥抱了。  
韦鲁斯原以为自己的灵魂已经足够荒芜，但在同胞那里他却看到更加深沉的冰冷。他们会互相需要，他确信。所以他必须找到亚托克斯。这个早就存在的念头暂时变得空前鲜明，他产生了巨大的紧迫感。必须马上动身，必须日夜兼程，必须翻山越海。  
“你……”  
“安静。你们只是不愿意承认我们也懂得伤心、懂得各种人的感情而已。我不想再听愚蠢的感叹了。”此刻，他发现自己很难控制住情绪。任何胆敢对他的单方面关系妄发议论的行为都让他无比暴躁，即使那些态度有时只是他的想象。  
……你在哪儿，我的兄弟？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 搞一搞血月。血月阿托&人鱼韦鲁斯，我流无差。  
> 给这段故事设置了一个我流克味背景，血月是人类不能理解的宇宙意志，各位血月皮肤的拥有者就是陷入疯狂的凡人信徒，他们通过仪式获取了月总的永生buff，平时爱干嘛干嘛，月食的时候就失去理智释放兽性。港真我觉得官方设定的血月宇宙有点无聊，什么恶魔降世屠杀凡人之类的套路。  
> 又，海底据说有一座城，谁不想在人世待了就可以去那里寻找避世安宁，有人觉得这是给投海自尽者编的美好故事。  
> 然后一个从海底之城来的人鱼和一个血月信徒见面了。  
> 其实沉没之城的概念直接就是从隔壁wow摸来的，我觉得这种黑暗又宁静的深海实在美极了。虽然我们有上帝视角，都知道古神不是好东西，但是他们给出的许诺可真是太有吸引力了，谁不想有一个可以随时逃进去的安宁之地呢。

月亮变得黯淡了。我们的行星遮蔽住恒星的光芒，在她身上投下红色的阴影。  
当月食开始时，地上的事物大多无声地向她俯首。它们任由红光笼罩在身上，接受她为今夜的统治者。唯有大海的态度总是难以捉摸。我看见红月的影子在海面上摇荡不定，看不出海潮是否愿意接纳它。我对大海一无所知，千百年以来，月亮从未征服过海洋，她的颜色压不住波浪，她的光辉穿不过深水。  
我感到疲累。我为月亮奔走了一千年，她没有理智，没有任何凡人的心智足以理解的部分。我们所服侍的是纯粹的疯狂。  
礁石反射出微光，有人在唱歌。我不懂海族的语言，不过很多东西不用语言也能传达。“沉没的王国欢迎你疲惫的灵魂……”，他唱出的许许多多音符都在说。  
我应该杀死这个生命，这个生命应该畏惧我，但两件事都没有发生。他看向我，搭在石头上的尾巴哗啦一声落进水里。我向他发问，他回答我，好像我们只是两个常人。  
“不，我们的城市不是黑雾的领地。所谓的超越生死，也不过是落入另一种强权的操控之中。它和血月、和人间，并无区别。  
这里是沉没之城，谁愿意来，那么他就可以下来。  
没有谁可以越过大海的保护。波涛之下，安宁长存。”  
我确实渴望安宁，渴望有朝一日能从来自宇宙的疯狂中把自己释放。  
他的眼神真是狡黠，是我许久以来注意到的唯一一样红色之外的东西。那么，带我走吧。我把我的手交给他，抛下我的刀剑，丢下我的负担。带我走吧。  
他一个转身，灵巧地在水中滑行。我拉着他的手，踉踉跄跄地跨过布满碎石的浅滩，一脚跌进大陆架之外海洋的领域。  
我没入水里，我向下沉落，我所穿戴的衣物一件件散开。我重新变得赤裸，被咸水包围，回到新生时的模样。然而水渗进我的口鼻，提醒我我还是一个陆地上的生物。第不知多少次，气管受惊似地收缩，顽固地想要把水赶出去，即使我不会溺死。我只会白白承受溺水的痛苦，直到把自己捞出水面，再自己把呛的水倒干净——或者，任由它们留在那里，引起更加折磨人的炎症。  
人鱼注意到了我的抽搐。像终于想起来什么一样，他猛然把脸贴上来，一手抓住我的后脑给了我一个吻。水被直接吹进我的肺里，但它们不再使我咳嗽，我可以呼吸海水如同呼吸空气了。一股寒冷的感觉迅速窜遍全身，我知道深海已经接纳我成为它的孩子。  
他并没有马上放开我，反而将我按得死死的。冰凉的舌头分开我的牙齿，毫不顾忌地四处游走。一只手圈住我的腰，一条灵活的尾巴缠住我的双腿，他要把我整个拥在怀里，由内到外。此时此刻，他是海的化身，代表海潮来接引我，收纳我。即使一言不发，但他的一举一动分明在说——不息的火焰，来吧，沉入我！我唯独不会扑灭你，你将在大海里燃烧，照亮我的深渊。  
我就顺从地投向他。  
骨骼融合变成修长的尾巴，鳞片开始生长，盖住皮肤。他的手从颈椎滑向侧面，鳃在他摸过的地方裂开，呼出第一股水流。这是初生的啼鸣，尽管静默无声。我们的鱼尾缠在一起，他抬手梳理我的头发，它们柔顺地四散漂浮。我的引路人打量着我，神情依旧那么狡黠，眼底是幽暗的波光。


	3. 血盟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来自《老头爱情在哪里》（？）。  
> 这些人除了自己的身躯之外一无所有，故而他们以血肉为彼此的信物。

01  
“在被囚禁了那么多年，又流浪了那么多年之后，我发现我忘记了很多东西。许多我本应该记得的事情，现在都消失在尘土里。”亚托克斯突然抛出一句没头没脑的话。他的同伴偏过头看着他，等着这句话的下半截。  
他却一下什么都说不出了。  
他只是想说，所以我担心有一天也会把你遗忘。但是他感到一阵难以启齿。这个简单无比的念头清晰地浮在脑海中，随着延长的沉默仿佛还打上了两条下划线。它离变成声音、从口中说出却那么远……亚托克斯也不知道为什么自己如此踌躇。也许，他只是对温情感到陌生了。确实，他变得很不擅长表达善意。从前，他身边总有一种如同日光般自然辐射的暖意，现在则早就无影无踪。  
最后他也没有说出那半句话，只是单刀直入地叙述了他的提议。  
“我知道一个用血施行的法术。有了它，我们可以保证……我不会忘记你，而你，也不会忘了我。”  
他当然可以宣称这是为了保存暗裔最后的尊严，避免他们沦落到同胞之间互相遗忘的凄惨境地。但也没必要如此掩饰。其实他们两个都知道，全然不是这样。  
施法过程看起来极其朴素简单，或许是因为他并不像精于此道的法师那样乐于炫技。  
全部仪式只有两个动作。双方在自己的武器上划破手心，然后十指交握，牢不可破。  
他们松开手，细细的血流从伤口流下来，滴滴答答地由手腕坠落。在刚刚手掌相抵的地方，一滴浑圆的血珠悬浮在半空中，躁动地颤抖着。它的一半来源于亚托克斯，而另一半来源于韦鲁斯。此刻，他们二者为一。它将被封存在水晶挂坠之中，作为一个长久的象征。其实仪式的重点并不在于保存什么。他们已经交换过了彼此的血——你会时时刻刻奔流在我的血管里，我会时时刻刻感受到你的精魂。  
但是亚托克斯还是觉得需要一个看得见摸得着的记念。  
总之，就是需要。  
这一次，永远都不忘记。  
02  
红色水晶服服帖帖地贴在苍白的胸膛上，我看着它，一言不发。  
“这是你们的信物，现在，也是我们的信物了。”  
两个凡人的反应很激烈。非常、非常的激烈。他们像是害怕这誓约搞脏了他们“纯洁”的爱情象征一样。而且把我们的盟誓说得如同什么邪恶的契约仪式。  
“你看，人总是充满偏见，从前是这样，现在还是这样。你以为我们没有心吗？你以为我们漆黑的血液没有温度吗？你以为我们……”  
我们就不会爱吗？


End file.
